With non-display area of a liquid crystal display panel is getting narrower, the traditional LCD display panel driver architecture has been unable to meet current needs. Therefore, GOA (Gate on array) technology came into being. GOA is a technology integrating a gate driving circuit onto a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, which supplies a gate driving signal to a gate of each thin film transistor in a pixel region through the gate driving circuit. Therefore, comparing to driving technology of conventional liquid crystal display panels, GOA not only reduces bonding area of the gate driving circuit and fan-out (fan-out) wiring space of the gate driving circuit, but also achieves a narrow border design, which makes it possible to design narrower and narrower non-display areas. However, with the large-size of display panel, another problem arises, that is, crosstalk occurs between adjacent gate lines.